Operating expenses associated with vehicles are largely driven by fuel usage of the vehicle. One factor that affects fuel usage by a vehicle is the aerodynamic profile of the vehicle. For example, a large aerodynamic profile causes a vehicle to use more fuel than a small aerodynamic profile. One set of components that can affect the aerodynamic profile of a vehicle are the side mirrors. The side mirrors are mounted on the sides of the vehicle, and allow an operator to view the area behind the vehicle, as well as the area to the side of the vehicle, such as in an adjacent lane of traffic. In large vehicles, such as tractor-trailers or other heavy duty trucks, side mirrors are often large, so that the operator may have a more expansive view of the areas behind and beside the vehicle. Large side mirrors increase the aerodynamic profile of the vehicle and reduce fuel economy of the vehicle. An operator only utilizes the side mirrors for a fraction of the time the vehicle is in use. Thus, the side mirrors increase the aerodynamic profile for the vehicle at all times, but are only used for a small portion of the time the vehicle is operated, such as when changing lanes. Therefore, a need exists for an automatically adjusting side mirror capable of having a first position to allow the operator to see the area behind and beside the vehicle, and a second position that reduces the aerodynamic profile of the vehicle.